Ratimungo
by Missy3
Summary: I'M BACK!!!! I tracked this animal through the wilds of L.A. just to get a glimpse. Whatever J.K.'s lawyers say I did not break into her house and steal this animal. ::Light shines out of nowhere on Missy:: I DIDN'T!!!


A/N I'm writing this instead of reading "A Bird In The House". So many reviews are necessary for me to feel that I have made the right decision. Check out my Author ID thinga ma bob because I have a rockin' picture of the Harry Potter Movie. ::Runs out of room screaming::  
  
  
RATIMUNGO  
  
M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX  
  
It is against my better judgement that I am writing this animal up. To tell you the truth I have only ran across this animal once and as soon as I saw it I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me. So to get the information for this animal I consulted my grandpa a none too reliable source. The ratimungo is extremely hard to find because it lives in dense forests. The best description I got from my three seconds of seeing it before I wet my pants and my grandfather's unintelligible ramblings is that it is just a freaking big rat. The colors depend on the type of rat. Look up types of rats if you really want to know more about them I don't know why you would really want to. The ratimungo's only offence is its claws and teeth which are sharp enough to cut through metal. The claws are about two feet long and its teeth are about one and a half feet long. The ratimungo has no real use in magical potions unlike some of the other animals. Mating rituals and what not are the same as normal rats and they also eat the same yuck that rats eat. Although it has been known once in a while that they have eaten larger animals including humans just for jollies. That is about the most accurate part of my animal. I will write down the story about how this animal was formed but be forwarned what I wrote down is probably a load of crap. I will remind you that this part of the animal has came from my grandfather's head who to put it lightly has not a good grasp on all his marbles but hey it makes for a good story. Any way on with animal. "It starts way back in nineteen thirty four, there was this crazy old wizard named Fredrick VanSchnickel who for some reason loved giant animals. Now he lived alone in northern Wales (A/N I don't really know anything about the country so no flames or else! Oh yah!) he tried for many years to make a lot of concoctions to create giant animals but none of them worked. After living on his own for many a year he started to go a little insane one night he was at his cauldron saying those lines we all know from Macbeth, he threw in a little of this and a little of that. But all that happened was that he got a little sleepy so he went to sleep but when he woke up the next morning he saw a rat drinking the goop. The rat then instantly turned into a big mother f*!@#$ing rat." Now whether this is true or not I will never know. But if it is he should be dragged into the street and shot or the trees well you get the gist. According to my grandfather there is supposed to be "a humongous colony out in the Wales land where they live in houses and rule each other, until the damn dirty apes came and took over...." Okay I am extremely sorry about that. My publishers made me put that in there for their own twisted reasons. There have been reports of colonies in Wales. If you really want more information about this animal then be my guest and go out and try to find them. I don't really see why you would want to but whatever its you life.  
  
  
A/N Well, READ AND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T I WILL START to cry. Do you really want to be the cause of that. Actually I won't cry but I absolutely love getting reviews so please. Flames will be used as sun because it is now raining in Manitoba and I want to go to a party. ::Runs Off Crying::  
Here's some comments to my 3 (only 3 reviews that is horrible) reviews:  
  
Missy: By far my foxiest reviewer. Oh my gawds you are so cool! (I'm Sorry That Was Just Sad)  
  
  
Kate_AnguaPotter: Thanks!  
  
Glo_stik: Why yes I have. Thank you!  



End file.
